Image processing technology performs processing of an image by extracting a region image corresponding to a desired region from image data captured by a camera, etc., rewriting pixel bit values that compose the region image, and compositing the re-written region image and the source image. A make-up simulator that generates a repainted image in which cosmetics or paint are applied to an image is one well-known application of such image processing technology.
In a make-up simulator, cosmetics or paint are applied to a face image by image processing of the face image in a computer, virtually implementing a face after application of the cosmetics or paint. Image processing for a make-up simulator may include methods such as replacing an original color of a subject region with a target application color, blending a target application color with the subject region, etc.